narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iba Kyoukan
Iba Kyoukan (意馬兇悍; Lit. Uncontrolled Ferocity), is a missing-nin who helped defend Sunagakure before defecting from the village to pursue her own methods. Iba descends from a clan that possesses a special Hiden, passed down only by her family line; By recovering from near fatal injuries, their bodies learn from the experience, becoming exponentially stronger in the process. This has allowed them to survive under virtually any circumstance, becoming stronger and stronger with each conflict they got into. Having gotten into more than her fair share, this has made Iba an incredibly powerful warrior, powerful enough to where her chakra flows outward constantly, creating a golden aura around her body. This chakra not only flows freely, but recycles itself inside Iba's body, giving her energy a perpetual motion, ensuring that her chakra is virtually limitless if not over exerted. Background Iba was born to two very powerful warriors who lived in a small village deep within the Land of Wind, serving as its protectors for a long time. This particular area was struck by a mysterious object long ago. This object, still unknown, has caused intense shifts in climate that seem to change like the swing of a pendulum. The object has also increased the gravity of the area within a forty mile radius. The inhabitants evolved over time to withstand the effects of gravity and climate shifts, making them tall and muscular. As a rite of passage, those who come of age must delve closer to the object, as close as they can withstand. The closer one is to the object, the more intense the gravity becomes and the more wild the climate shifts begin to swing. Training their daughter in the ways of utilizing their unique Hiden, she was exposed to constant, brutal training regiments that put her life on the line. Each time she survived, she only got stronger and stronger. By the time she was enrolled in the academy, she already possessed an incredible physique, which seemed to put even the boys on edge. With her raw strength and surprisingly devious cunning, she graduated from the academy at age twelve. Deciding to wait until she was stronger, she held off on the Chunin Exams in return for intense training to further strengthen her body and skills. By the time she was sixteen, she enrolled into the Chunin Exams. She proved to be an unbeatable machine of battle, swamping over her opposition with her raw strength. As a year passed, she was in the finals of the Chunin Exams, where her strength was put to full light. Even some of the best Genin the Chunin Exams had to offer provided little challenge for her. She brutally beat down her opponents with the same treatment her parents gave her; Intense, unbridled damage, but not enough to kill them. Her combination of brutal taijutsu enhanced with her Earth Release made her one of the most dangerous combatants in the Chunin Exams, which she ended up passing with flying colors. As a final act, she was subjected to the village's rite of passage. From there, she walked as close as she could to the object, about ten miles away from the village. From there, she felt gravity that was twenty times greater than normal. For a month, she trained in this gravity while also fending off the dangerous climate change, which seemed to shift from scorching hot temperatures, to temperatures of several degrees below zero. The farthest she could make it was another ten miles, which increased the gravity up to fifty times normal gravity. This was her limit, but it made her all the stronger. Iba claimed she could have made it farther if it wasn't for the climate changes. She would build a shelter to help her recover from her near fatal experiences to allow herself to become stronger For the next several years, Iba only continued to push her Hiden to their absolute limits, fighting off several insurrections within the village of Sunagakure, where she was made a defender there. By the time she turned twenty eight, she defected from the village, having no longer found any challenge in fighting off rebellions within the village. Since then, she has traveled the world, only getting stronger as she found new opposition to face. Having seen the world for what it's worth, seeing every one of its fighters, she has found herself residing within the brutal environment of the Land of Wind, making it her home while still going back to that village from time to time to push herself. She was able to find her true peak at the age of thirty, traversing within ten miles away from the object, where temperatures were between a hundred and forty degrees, and two hundred degrees below zero. On top of that, gravity was a hundred times higher than normal, making her one hundred sixty pound frame weigh up to sixteen thousand pounds. But she endured, and became all the stronger for it when combined with her Hiden. This has made her the most powerful member of her clan, and she was appointed as matriarch of the village. To get more information from surrounding areas if she needed to, Iba learned how to suppress her power, diluting her physical form into a more simpler appearance while also diluting her personality. Appearance Iba is a very tall, very toned woman. Standing at just eight feet and weighing in at one hundred and sixty pounds of pure muscle, she stands out no matter where she's at. Further standing out is her spiky, blonde hair that rests down to her back, seemingly flowing freely thanks to the constantly glowing aura of her chakra, which glows a bright yellow, with sparks of chakra bursting outwards on occasions. Her striking eyes, colored a pure green, always seems to be looking deep into someone's soul, are always at full attention of her surroundings. Her skin glows with a hue of golden tan. Below the neck, she wears a golden necklace with an emerald resting at the center, glowing with a faint, dark green. Further below, she wears a red, single sleeved shirt that reveals her tonely fit stomach. Further down, she wears a toga style skirt, completely covering her legs down to her knees, adorned in the same emerald jewels as her necklace. She wears a pair of golden boots that rise up to the lower half of her shins, complimented in appearance by a single emerald at the front of both boots. By suppressing her power to try and get information on something without looking conspicuous, her physical form takes a drastic change. Her body size shrinks down to a mere five feet in height, with her weight dropping down to one hundred and ten pounds. Her eyes become more relaxed, a shade of pale blue. Her hair is shortened and equally relaxed, less golden, but still a shade of blonde. She commonly ties it up with a sort of handrag. More often than not, she wears a simple outfit, consisting of a white overshirt, a black undershirt, short jeans and sandals. Personality Like her parents, Iba possesses an inward personality, refined but quiet, but at the same time possesses the short temper her parents do. She is always looking for the next challenge that pushes herself to the absolute limits of her abilities, seeming to relish in combat. She tends to be very hard headed, seemingly aggressive and explosive in nature. She has allowed her opponents to power up to their maximum just to relish in the glory of punishing them for wasting her time. She has little cares for the emotions of sympathy or compassion, believing them to be a crutch that would serve only to slow her down when she needs to be at her best. She shows no love or cares for anyone, not even her family, though the feelings from her parents were mutual. To her, the only care for her is a heated battle that tests her limits in combat. In her suppressed form, she possesses a more open minded personality, curious if anything else. She's more social in this form, which allows her to get information that she wants to find. Her temper is far less than what her normal form provides. She's also much less likely to try and fight in her suppressed form, not because she's weaker, but because she has an avoidance of fighting, choosing to let her full form take over for any sudden changes in situations. Abilities Having been raised for war, Iba is an incredibly powerful individual, having taken down even the best of the best with her brutal, raw strength, her devious cunning, and her seeming inability to accept death. To her, there's nothing more satisfying than a battle that pushes herself to her absolute limits, and she accepts the consequences of those battles, only to come back from potential failure as an even stronger individual, as if it was deemed by her heritage to be stronger and stronger in combat. Taijutsu Taijutsu is Iba's dominant skill, having dominated the Chunin Exams with it. Thanks to her incredible strength, Iba can throw punches and kicks that, at a first glance would seem weak. But the moment they make impact, her strength is brought to full display. She has broken the arms of many opponents who tried to block her kicks, even when she threw her kicks lazily. She has more strength than she knows what to do with, but uses it to its fullest with her style of taijutsu, relying on high risk, unbridled ferocity to tear her opponents apart with her unlimited power. She has picked up opponents by the head with no effort just to throw them against a wall, smashing them through the wall with her indomitable strength. She feels a rush grabbing her opponents and just running while dragging their face through the ground, which has smashed through stone on more than one occasion. More often than not, she'll grab her opponents in a bear hug just to crush the life out of them, taking pleasure in hearing their screams of anguish until they screamed their last. Speed Despite her large frame, Iba's speed is incredible, thanks to training under intense gravity. To the untrained eye, it would seem like she's teleporting, but in reality, she's just moving too fast for the human eye to keep up with. By the time someone tries to throw a punch at her, she's already behind them and has the opponent in her grasp, ready to crush the life out of them. But this is only a fraction of the speed she is capable of. At full speed, she is capable of moving faster than it takes for a drop of water to return back to its source. While everything would look like it was moving in slow motion, she is moving at a normal pace, a testament of the speed brought on by her unforgiving training. Nature Manipulation Not one to rely purely on her taijutsu and speed alone, Iba puts her Earth Release to full use. By wrapping her arms in stone, she can deliver crushing punches that serve to break her opponent in the shortest amount of time possible. Though she rarely uses it for defensive purposes, it can provide this purely thanks to earth's protective density. By creating walls of earth, Iba can create chokeholds meant to force her opponent to move elsewhere, straight into a trap she had already set to punish her opponents for their cowardice in avoiding the inevitable. Thanks to her exposure to the Land of Wind, she has learned how to gain control of the sand with her Earth Release, using it more often than not to create a natural camouflage that allows her to hide even her large from from view, giving her the perfect opportunity to strike at her unaware opponents. Durability Iba possesses an incredible amount of durability, capable of taking most strikes against her without even flinching. Most basic punches and kicks end up hurting the attacker rather than her thanks to her hardened, core physique. With this brute, iron body, Iba can use her skills in combat haphazardly without worrying too much about taking damage, save for only the most strongest taijutsu and ninjutsu attacks. This intense durability is a genetic feature that her clan evolved with to withstand the brutal temperatures of her village, which shifts anywhere from scorching hot, to bone chillingly cold. Quotes Screw the rules. I am the rules. It's only when we accept our limitations that we can truly begin to break them.